


All's Fair

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hogwarts 365's prompt #42: Hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only</p>
    </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts 365's prompt #42: Hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only

~

All’s Fair

~

Reenergised by lunch, Harry was in a playful mood when they returned to the bedroom. Brandishing a pillow, he said, “Ever been in a pillow fight?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say something about a nap?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, but I’m awake now.” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed? I’ll have you know I was Slytherin pillow fight champion for three years running when I attended Hogwarts.” He wordlessly Summoned his own pillow. 

“Were you, now?” Picking up another pillow, Harry started to swing it. “Care to prove it?” 

“You’re sure you can handle that?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I play to win.” 

Harry raised one back. “I think you need to put your money where your mouth-- Ow!” 

A pillow that Severus had levitated behind Harry and hit him with, floated out of range. 

“That’s cheating!” laughed Harry, bending down to retrieve the pillows he’d dropped in surprise. On his way up, he yelped when Severus snapped a towel at him. “Oi! That stung. This is supposed to be a pillow fight.” 

Severus hummed. “I’ve found towels to be some of the most massively useful things a wizard can have.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Fine, keep your towel. It’s on.” 

And it was. Severus was skilled, he hadn’t lied about that, but Harry held his own, and within minutes they were both panting, and every pillow in the room, as well as several towels, were floating in the air. Severus was flushed and grinning, a look Harry had never thought to see on his face. 

Harry quite liked it, actually. 

“It seems we’re at a draw,” Severus said.

“Or not,” said Harry, and all his pillows went flying at Severus. 

Severus, however, was ready. Adroitly floating up, he watched Harry’s pillows crash onto the floor. “Missed.” And before Harry could make another move, Severus flew at him, tackling him onto the bed.

“You cheated again!” giggled Harry, arms going around Severus.

“All’s fair in love and pillow fights,” murmured Severus. 

Harry sobered. “Is that what this is?” he asked softly. “Love?” 

Severus went still. “It’s just a phrase--” 

Harry smiled. “Don’t panic. I’m not asking for a declaration.” And as Severus relaxed, Harry closed his eyes. _Yet._

~


End file.
